


Far From Neverland

by BlotOutMyName



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, London, Neverland (Peter Pan)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlotOutMyName/pseuds/BlotOutMyName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland seems to be crumbling at the Lost Boys' feet, and Peter's been sulky for an unknown reason. A rescue party is sent back to London to retrieve the long lost Wendybird, in the hopes that her presence can save Neverland. But a lot has changed in the old world since Peter, Tink and Shadow first broke through the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things A Changin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little side project that I've had in my head for a while now. I had the privilege of seeing a student-produced play at my college about Peter returning to London after many years had passed. I'd like to take it in a little different direction, and it'll be interesting to see where this little fic ends up!

“Peter’s getting restless again,” Tink sighed, resting on Nibs’ shoulder. “He pitched a fit last night and dented a few of the kettles I’d been working on.”

            Nibs bit his lip, thinking. Peter had been a bit grouchy lately, and he’d opted to explore the caves alone rather than join the rest of the Lost Boys at their favorite swimming hole.

            “Maybe things are changin’,” he said, feeling Tink redden. “After all, we’ve never had a girl, and Anybodys is doing just fine.”

            Tink glared. Anybodys had been with them since spring began. They’d never had a girl come to them before, and it created a bit of tension among the ranks for a few days until she had proved herself as useful as any other boy.

            “What do you mean, things are changing?”

            Nibs sighed. “I saw a few more dead leaves in the forest the other day.”

            Despite knowing, Tink asked. “What do a few dead leaves mean anyway?”

            “’T means eventually, we’re gonna have an autumn. And it makes me wonder if the boundary between Neverland and the rest of the world is gettin’ a little thin.”

            Tink was unusually silent.

            “And I’m startin’ t’think that it might be us.” Despite only being in Scotland for the first few years of his life, the accent had held on, and unlike the rest of the boys, Nibs never tried to forget where he was from.

            “Us?”

            “Not you. But us, the boys and Anybodys. We don’t belong in Neverland. And have you ever noticed how we change every time we go back? We all seem to get a little older, even though the longest we’ve ever stayed is a few days.”

            Tink nodded, looking at him. It was true, from what she could see. Nibs had been in Neverland for many, many summers now, acting as Peter’s right hand and best friend (other than Tink, of course). And after a few visits back to their old home, Nibs had transitioned from a small, four-year old to a handsome boy of around ten. His pale skin was dotted with freckles that weren’t there when he’d arrived, and it made Tink shudder. The boys didn’t age in Neverland. It was only when they returned from the old home that they’d grown a few inches or their feet didn’t fit into their moccasins anymore.

            “And you’ve gotten quite a wee bit bigger too, you know.” He felt Tink’s blood boil and chuckled. “That’s not what I mean, and you know it. You get taller.” Tink huffed. “You try to hide it and you think we don’t notice, but we do.”

            Tink looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “Yes, you do. You came back once and your ears were a little less pointed. You’ve kept your hair longer ever since.” He turned to look at her and she almost fell off of his shoulder. “You’re ashamed.”

            She huffed. “Wouldn’t you be?”

            Even his chuckle had a tinge of an accent as he stared off, observing the smaller children. “I let things happen how they’re meant.” He sat up and felt Tink’s hands pull at his hair for a hold. “But what are we gonna do about Peter?”

            “I don’t know. What about fighting the pirates?”

            Nibs’ eyes were honest. “What pirates? We’ve all but driven them out of Neverland. We rarely see them anymore.”

            “Indians?”

            “They’re peaceful. No use just stirrin’ up trouble.”

            Tink frowned.

            “I’ve got an idea, but you’re not gonna like it, Tink.”

            Her frown deepened. “What?”

            “We should go visit Wendy.”

 


	2. Peter and Shadow

            The air in the cave was the coldest on the island, and it made gooseflesh rise on Peter’s arms. He inhaled deeply, feeling the frigid, damp air settle in his lungs before it left with a sharp exhale, a cloud pluming from his mouth. It was more refreshing than any old swimming hole.

            He grinned, his eyes screwed shut. “Forty-five, forty-four…” He opened one eye under his hand, peeking through his fingers. “Eleven, nine, eight, five, four, three, two…” He paused. “One!” He yelled, shooting into the air, stopping an inch short of hitting the rocky ceiling. He rocketed from one end of the cave to the other, looking under rocks and stalactites. It was dark towards the back, and Peter squinted. It was hard enough to find her, but the dark made it that much worse.

            He noticed a flicker in the corner of his eye. He didn’t turn to it immediately, instead choosing to search a little further away. “I’m getting closer, I can tell,” He murmured.

            He heard a small giggle over his right shoulder. “I know you’re there, and I’m getting closer…” He taunted, stepping further away. Another giggle. Peter grinned, springing backwards onto Shadow.

            “No fair, no fair!” She screamed, laughing as Peter tickled her.

            “Fair? You picked the cave. It was in your favor. It’s not my fault you’re bad at hiding.” She kicked him off and rose into the air, watching Peter.

            “You won’t find me next time.” Shadow had no mouth, no features at all, but Peter could tell that she was pouting. He took her hand and pulled her along with him. Her hand felt like no human hand, but smooth, cool, and slippery, like a river stone or a ribbon may feel. She was tangible only to him, and anyone else that tried to touch her simply went through her.

            Except for Wendy. Wendy had been able to catch and hold Shadow, to sew her back to Peter when she’d wandered too far. He pursed his lips, shaking the thought of Wendy from his mind.

            “Peter?” Shadow questioned, her hand brushing his arm. “What is it?”

            “Nothing.”                                                        

            “Is it Wendy?” His head shot up to look at her and he scowled. Shadow shrugged. “I know you, Peter. I know you miss Wendy.” She looked around the cavern. “She liked the caves. That’s why you play here.” Peter turned away, floating up to stand on a rock.

            “How long has it been?” He asked quietly. “Since she was here?”

            “I don’t know,” Shadow answered honestly. “Maybe a few summers. The last time we went back, she was fifteen. She can’t be much older than that back in London.”

            Peter sat down and rested his head in his hands. “Something’s wrong with Neverland,” He said, kicking a rock as if to indicate the island. “The pirates are almost gone, the trees are losing their leaves, and the animals hide from us.”

            Shadow sat beside him, mimicked his position. “Yes. What do you think it is?”

            “It might be that Wendy’s gone. The island doesn’t like it.”      

            Shadow frowned, thinking. “Do you think we could bring her back? She’s almost grown.”

            Peter licked his lips, looked up at Shadow. “I don’t know. But we might need to try.”


End file.
